A Shove in the Right Direction
by TVAddict2112
Summary: Five times members of The Order tried to get Hermione and Remus to realize how they felt for each other and one time they figured it out by themselves.


**Author's Note:** So I had to write a creative piece for my Popular Fiction class and I chose to write a fanfiction (of course) and I got her permission to post it. It's not like my other fics (I wasn't going to hand in a pwp to my university prof), so its pretty tame, but cute :) Hope you enjoy it anyways! I pretty much posted it as I handed it in, but with a few grammatical/spelling changes (Scroll past the bolded stuff to get to the story, that was just so she knew what to expect with it!). And as always see my second Author's note for disclaimer and stuff :D)

**Title:** A Shove in the Right Direction

**Words: **2,963

**Author: **Jasmine Rose

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Five times members of The Order tried to get Hermione and Remus to realize how they felt for each other and one time they figured it out by themselves.

**POV:** Remus, Hermione, Third Person.

**Characters: **Weasleys, Harry, Luna, Sirius, Hermione, Remus, Angelina.

**Pairings: **Remus/Hermione, Mentions of Ginny/Harry, Ron/Luna, Fred/Angelina.

**Tags:** Pining Remus, Oblivious Hermione, Remus/Hermione, Fluff, Angst, Interfering Weasley's, Smart Ron, George and Sirius never died, Tonks doesn't exist, Sirius/Remus BroTP, Post-Hogwarts AU, 5+1 Trope

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I making any money from Rowling's amazing novels, I just borrow her characters from time to time.  
**Author's Note: **I resurrect a lot of characters because I love them Also I wish to post this on my fanfiction account once it's been marked, if that's okay?

* * *

Events following the Order's defeat over Voldemort had been tumultuous at best, leaving everyone shell-shocked. Many of the younger generation of fighters began pairing up and marrying, Harry and Ginny, Fred and Angelina, Luna and Ron, while Hermione went to school to complete her studies; eventually opening her own bookstore with the help of Remus Lupin. They work well together, better than that actually, and many of their friends wish they would see this, but neither will hear of it.

* * *

1

One day at the rebuilt Burrow (Burrow 2.0 as Mr. Weasley calls it), members of the Order have gathered to discuss news and upcoming events- all of it good news now that things have settled down. Hermione and Remus are notably absent; both will be late to dinner because of their monthly inventory check.

"I don't see why they won't just get over themselves and notice they both are practically in love with each other" grumbled Ron, his mouth full of food, as everyone gathered in the dining room.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley scolds, "They will figure it out when they're ready! And don't talk with food in your mouth!"

"I agree with Ron, Molly," says Sirius, "He needs to just man up and kiss her already!"

"Agreed" Reply the twins, at the same time.

"It's the Nargles," inserts Luna, "They cloud your mind you know. Some even say they try to keep you from true happiness."

"There will be no more talk of interfering between the two of them." Mrs Weasley states briskly, as she bustles into the kitchen to finish supper; she doesn't notice the look that Ron, Harry and Sirius share.

"We have to do something soon." Whispers Harry and the other two wizards nod in agreement.

* * *

2

"I don't understand!" cries Hermione to Harry, the night after dinner at the Burrow. "Why must Molly always be on my case about settling down? I just don't want a family right now; why can't she understand that?"

"She wants what's best for you, and you know how much she wants more grandkids to spoil; you're practically like a second daughter to her Hermione. We all want to see you happy." Harry replies.

"I am happy!" She argues back.

"Hermione, you're content." Harry states, "You never go out. You come home, visit the Burrow or go to your bookstore. You enjoy it well enough, but we both know you're only content, nothing is changing, and it's too simple for you."

"I just want to _be_ monotonous for a while Harry. There's nothing wrong with that after what we've gone through. And besides, no guy wants me for me; they want the Gryffindor Princess, one third of the Golden Trio and War Heroine. Nobody wants boring old bookish Hermione, who's happier sitting around reading about adventure than actually partaking in it again."

Harry reaches out to Hermione for a hug. "I know its hard." he says and she snorts into his shirt. "Okay so maybe I've had it easy on the whole falling in love with the right person thing, but who knows, the guy you're looking for is probably right under your nose." He says, picturing Remus.

* * *

3

"Remus, My man, how's life?" Sirius says as he walks through his friend's open door, reaching to hug his friend in greeting.

"Sirius." Remus says, as he returns the hug, before shutting his front door. "What brings you here this evening?"

"I thought we could go out, have a guys night!" Sirius replies excitedly.

"I'm not sure," Remus responds "I have to work at the bookstore early tomorrow; I promised Hermione I'd help her stock the new shipment before we open. How about you stay for a drink or two and we'll have a night in?"

"Helping Hermione bright and early tomorrow eh?" Sirius says, "Sure, sure, we'll stay in, but only if you admit your undying love for the young witch!"

"Sirius, I don't want to go through this _again_, Hermione is just a friend with whom I work and share many interests; there is nothing there romantically." Remus states for what feels like the hundredth time, though he secretly wishes that his feelings for Hermione were mutual, rather than one-sided. Perhaps if he repeats this statement often enough he might begin to believe it's true.

"Remus, how many times do I have to tell you to just buck up and go for it!? There's nothing to lose!" Padfoot replies, seeing right through Remus' cover up.

"Only her friendship, her respect, and my job." Moony sighs, pouring a drink for each of them before taking a spot beside Sirius on the couch. "I wish there was a way to put myself out there without risking everything when she turns me down."

"We just have to make her see what a catch you are, mate." Sirius replies clinking glasses with Remus before downing his drink.

* * *

4

_Why did Harry have to say that to her?_, Hermione thought, as she continued putting the books back on their proper shelves. "_He could be right under your nose"_ the words seemed to echo in her mind as she glanced over to where Remus was also returning books to their shelves. Hermione had never thought of Remus that way before; sure he was attractive and intelligent, but he was her friend and co-worker! Yet now that Harry and Molly had gotten her thinking about finally looking for someone it seemed like Remus was an obvious choice.

She honestly couldn't believe that she'd missed how attractive he was. Hermione felt suddenly embarrassed as Remus glanced up at her and caught her staring. She blushed as he grinned at her.

"What?" Remus asked, "Do I have something on my face?" He reached up to card his fingers through his hair as he spoke, drawing Hermione's eyes to his face, which although scarred was still quite handsome.

"N-no," Hermione practically stuttered, suddenly nervous (which was ridiculous considering she'd never been nervous in Remus' presence before) "Just lost in thought." She replied carefully, hoping not to give anything away.

"You must keep your head out of the clouds before the nargles find you" Remus joked and they laughed together for a moment, before he moved onto the next shelf to reorganize. Hermione blushed again before focussing on the task at hand. Still not paying attention, she placed a book in its proper place without noticing a certain Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product nestled in the empty space she was currently filling with a book.

An odd clicking noise was all that she heard before a puff of Peruvian Instant Darkness engulfed the small store completely.

"Hermione?!" Remus called out in alarm retracing his way through the shelves that he knew so well, searching for her in the blackness.  
"Over here!" She called out. Hermione had fallen to the floor in surprise and was pulling herself up, using the bookcase behind her as leverage. "What in Merlin's beard was that?!" She demanded "I'm going to ring Fred and George's necks! I told them absolutely no pranks around my bookstore!"

Remus chuckled, reaching out and searching for her in the darkness, "I'm certain they'll get their just desserts. Are you okay?"

"Fine" she replied, her voice coming slightly to the left of Remus, he moved a couple of steps toward where he thought she was, but he suddenly slipped and went careening into her, pushing Hermione into the bookshelf, grabbing her arm as he reached out with his other hand towards the shelves to steady them.

Hermione became suddenly and intensely aware of how close they were; her breathing quickened, as they both stood there, bodies pressed together against the book shelves, regaining their balance. Light was beginning to seep through the darkness as Remus finally took a slow step backward, attempting to put some space between them before things got awkward. He remained firm in the belief that his love was one-sided and he refused to ruin their current relationship because of his idiotic feelings toward her.

Hermione took a steadying breath as the last of the darkness dissipated. She glanced up at Remus, still quite close even after his small step back. Remus was staring down at her, as Hermione gazed back at him under lowered lashes. Hermione licked her lips and Remus' eyes traced the movement. Hermione took a small step forward, leaning up- but a book fell from the shelf she had been leaning against and crashed to the floor breaking the trance they had both been in.

Remus blinked slowly and coughed awkwardly as Hermione, suddenly embarrassed at practically throwing herself at her friend, shook herself and repeated her earlier sentiments.

"I'm going to murder them!" She said in a hushed voice as she stormed out of the bookstore heading in the direction of the Weasley Twin's shop.

Hermione stalked through the entranceway of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, rudely pushing through the throng of customers. She marched straight up to the counter and demanded Verity tell her exactly where they were.

"Through the black curtain at the back of the store" Verity replied, looking slightly frightened at the witch practically crackling with rage standing before her. Customers had begun to stare and whisper, but Hermione paid them no mind as she made her way to the back room.

"Fred! George!" She called out upon making her way through the back curtain.

"You called?" They spoke in unison, popping their heads around a doorway to look at her. They were grinning.

"I told you before: absolutely no pranks in my store!" She growled at them pulling out her wand and pointing it at the twins. Fred and George, still grinning came through the doorway towards her, not at all cautious of the fact that the smartest witch in over a century was holding them at wand point.

"It wasn't-"

"A prank per say." They replied, finishing the other's sentence.

"More of a-"

"-nudge in the right direction"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione replied, exasperated and confused, as she lowered her wand to her side.

"What Gred is trying to say-"

"I think what Forge means is-"

"We thought you might need some help-"

"In getting a little closer to-"

"A certain bookish werewolf." This last line they said at exactly the same time.

"What?!" Cried Hermione, "Why does everyone seem to think that I have feelings for Remus? We're just friends, that's all!" She realized, afterwards she'd said that just a little too quickly and that it was exactly the reaction they were hoping for as their faces both lit up in ear-splitting grins.

"We heard-"

"From a certain inside source-"

"That the feelings might be mutual…"

* * *

5

"Ronald!" Hermione called out through the fireplace, "You absolutely need to control your brothers!"

"Hullo Hermione" Ron replied cheerily in between bites of sandwich, from his place on the couch. "Which brothers would that be? And what did they do this time?"

"I'm coming through" Hermione stated instead of answering the question. She emerged from the fireplace moments later in a burst of green flames. Dusting herself off, she answered Ron's earlier question.

"The twins of course! I've made myself perfectly clear before: no pranks in or around my bookstore! Yet they laid one out anyways!"

"Oh that." Ron replied, starting on another sandwich.

"What do you mean, 'oh that'" Hermione cried, "You knew about it? And did nothing to neither stop it nor warn me?"

Ron paused in his consumption of his sandwich and looked at Hermione. "Well I didn't know _exactly_ what they were doing, just that they were going to do something to help you and Remus realize how great you would be together." his words came out in a rush, still slightly afraid of the talented witch; he knew not to get on her bad side, I mean, just look at what happened with Rita Skeeter!

"Why does everyone keep saying that?! Remus and I are friends, and co-workers and that's it!" She felt like she had been repeating this sentiment much too often as of late, yet it seemed to be losing its meaning and conviction the more she said it.

"Hermione, listen, I know I have what? The emotional range of a teaspoon or whatever, but even I can see that he's crazy for you, we've all just been waiting for _you_ to pull _your_ head out of _your_ arse long enough to do something about it. We're all tired of waiting, and eventually Remus will be too."

* * *

+1

It had been two days since the incident at the bookstore and Hermione had been avoiding any extended time alone with Remus. She felt anxious and nervous. The things that Ron had said to her earlier in the week had been a slight wake-up call with the addition of what the twins had said, she was confused to say the least. Had everyone except Hermione known they were perfect for each other? And why hadn't she realized it first, she _was_ the smartest which of her age after all.

Hermione had come to a decision the night before; she would pluck up the courage to tell Remus how she felt about him today. She just hadn't decided how to go about it.

Hermione glanced up as the bell on the door rang, signalling Remus' return from the coffee shop. She had sent him away so she could gather her thoughts and courage because she'd constantly been flustered and distracted by him after noticing her feelings for him.

As Remus re-entered the shop he noticed Hermione had not moved from her place behind the counter, head leaning on one of her arms, since he'd left twenty minutes earlier to get them food. He had noticed that she'd been acting strange around him the last few days. She was constantly lost in thought, and would either stare at him or avoid him completely. He blamed himself. She wouldn't be trying to let him down easy if he hadn't been so awkward the other day.

He came to a decision as he approached her, setting down the bag of lunch and their drinks on the counter between them, he was going to explain everything to her about his feelings and if she still felt uncomfortable he would leave and find a job eslewhere.

"I have something to tell you" they blurted out at the same time. Remus and Hermione looked at each other, momentarily stunned.

"Oh, well, why don't you go first?" Remus said to Hermione quickly, bracing himself for the rejection and determined not to let her see how much it was going to affect him.

Hermione took a breath before continuing. "Remus," she said, "I want you to know that, well- that I've been really stupid lately, for the last little while anyways. I mean I can't believe I didn't notice it before-"

"I'm sorry Hermione, let me cut in there, I think I know where this is going." Remus interjected.

"You do?" asked Hermione, suddenly embarrassed, she should have known the Weasley twins had been lying, her feelings weren't reciprocated, and this was just another elaborate prank. Yet she still needed to get the words off her chest.

Hermione took another steadying breath before rushing out her words as fast as she could.

"I just want you to know it's okay if you don't feel the same way I feel about you!" They blurted out the words at the same time. They stared at each other in confusion again

"Wait, what?" they replied at the same time again. "I love you" Hermione and Remus said simultaneously.

They stared for another minute before they both burst out laughing. Hermione got off of her stool and walked around the counter to meet Remus. They stood in front of each other, just watching the other, taking them in.

"I can't believe we've been so stupid," Hermione said, "We're supposed to be the smart ones!"

This time when Hermione leaned up to close the space between them, Remus returned the sentiment; circling his arms around her and pulling them flush against each other before leaning down to finally kiss the woman he had been pining after.

The kiss was slow and sweet and they pulled back from each other, leaning their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes. They'd finally gotten what they wanted and deserved.

"You know we're going to have to send the boys a thank you card or something." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, confused, yet still smiling down at her.

"Without Harry, Ron and the twins, I would never have realized how I felt about you!"

"They are pretty meddlesome eh?"

"I can live with that." Hermione replied, grinning up at him. "Remus?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"I love you" She said pushing forward, for another kiss.

"I love you too Hermione." Remus replied.


End file.
